30 Kisses: Naruto and Hinata
by wolfcrossbreed
Summary: 30 stories with 30 kisses about Naruto and Hinata. For the lj community. [What is Your Answer?:I want to hear your answer.]
1. Chocolate Surprise

Title: Chocolate Surprise  
Author: wolfcrossbreed  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: naruhina  
Theme: 23-candy  
Summary: Sometimes candy will give you a surprise that you didn't expect.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day (A/N: gah…I can't believe I used this cliché) in Konoha and a bouncy, youthful blonde-haired boy walked happily down the street with a pocketful of change. There was a grin on his face as he hurried over to his favorite candy store, well; it was the only candy store that let him inside the store's premises. But, they let him in, so the four-year-old had nothing to complain about.

As he made his way there, he noticed several glares; he was used to it; that was just a daily occurrence in Uzumaki Naruto's life. The glares couldn't bring him down though, for the impending sugar-high was enough to raise his spirits, nothing could bring him down today. Naruto just grinned at the tooth-rotting decay that was sure to come within the week.

"Candy, candy, candy," Naruto sang, earning him more glares from the villagers.

Within no time, Naruto found himself at the Ichiraku Candy Store (it later became Ichiraku Ramen.) He went inside and started browsing through the stock for the day. Much to his shock, Naruto found that his favorite candy, Chocolate Surprise, a bar of chocolate filled with a surprise filling (some were normal like strawberry and vanilla and others were weird like grass and fish), was not sold-out like it usually was. Smiling at his fortune, Naruto quickly bought the last of the Chocolate Surprise. AS he made hid way to the door, wondering if there was any ramen-flavored filling, he heard a voice.

"No! There is no more Chocolate Surprise!"

For some odd reason, Naruto was drawn to the voice, like a moth to a flame. Where the Chocolate Surprise case was at, there was a young girl, around his age, with dark hair and milky white eyes.

There girl turned to the store clerk and asked, "Do you have any more Chocolate Surprise?"

The clerk shook his head and said, "Sorry, but we just sold the last of our stock."

The girl sadly nodded and Naruto felt a pang in his heart. Looking at what hi bought; Naruto quickly divided what he bought in half.

Shyly, Naruto went over to the girl and with a grunt of "Here", he handed her half the candy.

"Thank you, but I can't take this," the girl said, handing back the candy

"Just take it," Naruto said firmly as he gave the candy back to her.

"Thank you then, umm, what is your name?"

"Naruto, yours?"

"Hinata," looking over her shoulder, Hinata saw someone who Naruto presumed to be her father, "well, I best be going. Thank-you Naruto-kun." With that, she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and left, waving good-bye.

"Yeah, bye Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a dreamy look on his face and his hand rubbing the cheek Hinata had kissed. Within a few seconds, Naruto realized that a _girl_had _kissed_ him.

Hastily, Naruto wiped his cheek in disgust, while thinking "Cooties." But, before long, the dreamy look had returned as Naruto left the shop, eating the chocolate. 


	2. My Bloody Valentine

**Title**:My Bloddy Valentine  
**Author**:wolfcrossbreed  
**Pairing**:Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata  
**Fandom**:Naruto  
**Theme**:#26-If only I could make you mine.  
**Disclamer**:I do not own Naruto. I merely kidnap the characters and hold them for ransom. I also do not own "My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte.  
**Summary**: Sometimes you'll do anything to be with the one you love.  
**Rating**:T(PG-13)  
**Notes**:Do not read unless you are really open with what you read. Meaning, anything you read, you will like unless it has really bad grammar mistakes, is stolen from another author, etc.

* * *

It was raining the night, not one, not two, but three lives were ended.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

There was tapping on Hyuuga Hinata's window that sounded different from the rain pounding on it. Awaken from her slumber, Hinata looked towards her window and saw blonde hair with an orange-jumpsuit clad body. It was Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's best friend and first crush.

There was a grin on his face and his brilliant blue eyes were closed, as if they were hiding a secret. There were red stains all over his jumpsuit.

"Hey Hinata-chan, open up and come with me, there's something I want to show you." Naruto said as he kept on grinning.

"N…Naruto-kun, w…what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Just come with me Hinata-chan, there is something I have to show you."

"W…what about?"

Naruto's grin grew wider and replied, " It's about Kiba."

Hinata gasped at the mention of here boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba, "Is…is there something wrong with Kiba-kun?"

"Just come with me Hinata-chan."

With no other choice left, Hinata followed Naruto to Kiba's home.

_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

They were getting soaked from the rain, but that didn't matter because they were too busy thinking about something else, Hinata about what could be wrong with Kiba and Naruto about showing Hinata Kiba.

"N…Naruto-kun, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No need to, we're here," Naruto said as he came to a stop.

And indeed, they were outside Kiba's apartment. Still grinning, he opened Kiba's door and walked inside. Hinata quickly followed and gasped at what she saw.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

_Singin'_

All the furniture was over turned, there was stuff all over the floor: paper, dirt, couch cushions, you name it. There was also a trail of bloody footprints leading to the front door, coming from Kiba's room.

Naruto began to walk to Kiba's room and motioned for Hinata to follow him. They approached the door and Naruto looked over at Hinata, as if asking if she wanted to see what lay behind the door. Hinata nodded and without and further hesitation, Naruto opened the door.

On the floor, in a pool of his own blood, lay Inuzuka Kiba with his throat ripped out and a look of fear on his face. Off in the corner lay Akamaru as well, with several gashes covering his body. He wasn't moving either.

Hinata cried and hurriedly turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, we have to find who did this to Kiba-kun!"

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

"There's no need, I already know who killed him," Naruto replied.

"R…really? Who did this to Kiba-kun?"

Naruto's grin grew wider, if that was possible, and then pointed to himself.

"It was me. I killed Kiba."

Naruto said that in the most carefree manor.

"N…Naruto? Why would you want to k...to kill Kiba-kun?"

"I love you."

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

"Y…you l…love me?"

"Yes Hinata-chan, I do. I was just too stupid to realize it. When you started to go out with Kiba that I realized I loved you. Then I looked back at everything we did together, and I realized that you loved me too."

Hinata was in shock at everything she heard. 'N...Naruto-kun l…loves me. N…Naruto-kun k…killed K…Kiba-kun.' Hinata kept on repeating those words in her head.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

_Singin'..._

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Hinata was in a stupor. She couldn't understand anything that was happening. Everything was spinning, and I was getting faster and faster. Hinata was getting dizzy, she felt as though she would faint. Hinata could see the world begin to fade to black. She nearly fell over, but Naruto said something that made her stay conscious.

"Kiba was going to propose."

_Tonight_

_  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

"What did you say?"

"Kiba was going to propose to you, he told me himself, he even asked me to help him pick out a ring. It hurt me so much to see him pick out a ring for you. I kept on imaging him proposing to you and then you kissing him, becoming his fiancé. If only I could have made you mine before Kiba did. I didn't want to kill Kiba, he was such a good friend, but I would do anything to be with you."

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

Hinata slowly processed this information. All her thoughts were jumbled up. So much stuff had happened tonight. Hinata couldn't take it. She just stood there, unmoving. It wasn't until Naruto had approached her that she reacted.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she ran and left the apartment, leaving behind a trail of tears.

Naruto sighed and sat on a chair and waited for ANBU to come and take him away.


	3. What is Your Answer?

**Title**:What Is Your Answer?  
**Author**:wolfcrossbreed  
**Pairing**:Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata  
**Fandom**:Naruto  
**Theme**:#19-red  
**Disclamer**:I do not own Naruto. I merely kidnap the characters and hold them for ransom.  
**Summary**:"I want to hear your answer."  
**Rating**:K+(PG)

* * *

He always found it cute when she blushed. Her stuttering would increase ten-fold; she would try to hide her cute face behind her hands. She always tried to change the subject, and most of the time, he went along with it, but not today.

"How do really feel about me?"

That question would always cause her to blush.

"Why d…don't we go for a w…walk? Or maybe we c…could get some r….ramen?" she asked.

The offer was tempting, and he nearly took her up on it, but he did not fall for it. He moved his face nearer to hers. She blushed even more.

"I want to hear your answer."

She was quiet, looking everywhere except him, collecting her thoughts.

W…well, I always admired you for your ability to s…stay smiling, and how you are always so p…persistent. Over time, I g…grew to l…"

She didn't finish, he silenced and thanked her the only way he knew how, with a kiss. She was shocked at first, but she began to kiss back.

When they finally pulled apart, she wasn't the only one who was red.

"Now how about we go get that ramen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Hinata slightly nodded, but Naruto didn't notice, he was lost in her red lips.


End file.
